


Punishment

by That_GirlyTomboy



Category: Boku no, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anal Sex, Gags, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threats, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_GirlyTomboy/pseuds/That_GirlyTomboy
Summary: Aizawa had had enough of Minoru Mineta perving on the female students. When push comes to shove, he finally comes up with a punishment that will stop the tiny student's perverted endeavors.(Read the tags before reading, please and thank you.)





	Punishment

He was at his boiling point with the small student. Minoru Mineta was well known as being the class pervert. He tried multiple times to peek on the girls while they were changing, or while they were in the hot springs. 

He couldn't risk having the girls being uncomfortable because one of them would have the bright idea to go and tell their mothers and he really did not want to deal with an angry parent. 

He ran his hand down his messy, bed-head looking, black hair, as he scratched at his scar that he got from the U.S.J attack some months ago. 

“You know why you're here, right, Mineta?” He stared at him, looking at the purple haired student, who sat in a desk, who was asked earlier by the sleep-deprived teacher to stay after school for a ‘chat’. 

“Yes, sir. It's because of my actions to the girls, right? I swear, I won't do it-” “That isn't good enough.” Aizawa's usually dull, gray eyes were now blazing ruby red. 

Mineta slid down a bit in his desk chair, whimpering, as he looked fearfully in his teacher's eyes. “T-then… w-what will you do then?” He was about to spill some tears from his big, wide expressive eyes.

Aizawa's eyes went back to their normal color as he was calmer now. “I will have to give you punishment. I'm sorry. This is the only way.” 

Mineta gulped, nodding as tears ran down his face. Aizawa saw the tears and sighed, walking up slowly to him. He leaned down and gave Mineta a hug. “There, there. It'll be a quick punishment. You'll be fine.” 

Mineta buried his nose in Aizawa's black shirt as the small male looked up at his teacher, his tears now drying up as he wiped them away. 

“O-okay… let's get the punishment over. “ Mineta sniffled, pulling away from Aizawa. Aizawa smiled a bit, rubbing Mineta's hair balls. Mineta leaned up against the hand, smiling a bit, liking the touch. 

“Good boy. Now… please bend over the desk.” Aizawa stroked Mineta's cheek softly, which gave Mineta an involuntary shiver. 

“Y-yes, sir?” He was confused why he had to bend over the desk. Mineta just shook his head and ignored the voices in his head. He got out of his seat, and bent over the desk, waiting for the next command from Mr. Aizawa. 

Aizawa licked his lips a bit, seeing the small male like this… under his control… he could pretty much have him do whatever he wanted… 

Aizawa took off his binding scarf and put it in front of Mineta's lips. “Bite down on this.” He commanded, with an authoritative voice. 

Mineta bites down on the scarf, and looked back to Aizawa, who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Mineta started to her some shuffling below him, so he looked downward his teacher's body, seeing that his teacher was taking off his grey sweatpants. 

Mineta's eyes widen as he started to panic. “Now do you understand, Minoru?” Aizawa smirked at him even wider, as he got his sweatpants down, now working on Mineta's uniform slacks. 

“MMMPH!!! MPPH!!!” Mineta cried out, struggling a bit on the desk, making it wobble a bit. Aizawa grabbed the small male's waist and went up to his ear. 

 

“If you try to get out of this, I will expel you… you hear me?” Aizawa stroked his cheek a bit, lifting his chin up to look at the male's gray eyes filled with confusion and fear. Aizawa chuckled at the sight. “You're so pathetic…” 

Mineta started to tear up from that. One of the people he looked up to… he called him his…! Mineta shakes his head. He looked at Aizawa with teardrops threatening to spill from his eyes again. 

 

“Good boy. Now…” Aizawa removed his hand from Mineta's cheek. He ran his hands slowly down Mineta's back, Mineta gave a involuntary shiver down his body. 

Aizawa's hands finally got on Mineta’s ass. He licked his lips, chuckling darkly, as he started to slowly grope it. Mineta yelped a bit, most of the sound was muffled by the scarf on his mouth. “Yessssss… it's so soft… “ Aizawa grinned a bit, slowly taking off Mineta’s purple boxers.

Mineta started to panic again, now that the lower half of his body was exposed. Aizawa licked his lips again, seeing the small, tight hole of the smaller male. 

Aizawa took off his boxers, revealing his already erect cock. Aizawa gripped both of Mineta's shoulders, steadying himself as he placed the tip of his member close to Mineta's entrance. 

“Get ready for your punishment… Minoru…” Aizawa shoved more of the scarf in his mouth, making Mineta gag a bit from it. Mineta felt his mouth go dry, tears spilling from his eyes as his body was now shaking a bit. 

Aizawa then rammed it all into Mineta, making Mineta scream in agony. “MMMMPHHH!!!!!” Mineta's tears were now from the pain, he felt himself losing blood from behind, making him shake even more. 

“Damn… you were really fucking tight…” Aizawa huffed a bit, trying to recover his breath from going inside the tight male. 

Mineta panted a bit, his drool making the scarf moist from it. Aizawa sighed, his breath back to normal as he started to move inside him. 

“MMMMPH! HMMMPH!” Mineta clawed at the desk, trying to desperately find something to hold on. Aizawa groaned audibly as he moved faster inside the smaller male. 

Aizawa enjoyed the sounds that he was making. It was a squishy, slapping sound that he made every time he moved inside Mineta. 

“Fuckkkk… oh FUCK… So damn tight… yet, it feels so fucking good…” Aizawa moaned out loud, while Mineta barely even made any noises. Mineta was now a quiet, whimpering mess, as he silently wept as Aizawa went in and out of his tiny body. 

Aizawa was sounding out how close he was to emptying his load in Mineta. “I-I'm so damn close!!” He covered his mouth, trying desperately to keep his loud groaning in as he went faster in Mineta, the slapping sound he was making was increasing in speed. “...mmmphhh… mmmmhh…” Mineta squealed a bit when he felt Aizawa go faster. 

Aizawa gripped Mineta’s shoulders tighter now as he felt himself emptying his load inside of Mineta, he grimaced in pain by how hard he came inside the boy. Aizawa pulled out of him with an audible pop. 

Aizawa found a nearby chair and sat down in it, breathing heavy from the good fuck. He looked over at Mineta, still bent over on the desk, his body was shaking a bit from the recent fuck that it underwent. He watched as some of his semen dripped out of his hole into the floor. He smirked a bit in amusement, feeling that the boy had learned his lesson. 

Aizawa's breath went back to normal, as he got up and wiped the sweat off his brow and pulled on his boxers and sweatpants, fixing them. 

Aizawa went up to Mineta, pulling his binding scarf out of his mouth. “... I gotta wash this now…” he said, staring blankly at Mineta’s face, which was covered with sweat and tears. Mineta barely could muster the courage to lift up his face at all. 

“... Make sure to tell nobody this, or I'll expel the people you told, and yourself. Got it?” Aizawa pulled Mineta's chin up to his, making sure he got an affirmative answer from him. 

Mineta looked down at the floor and finally looked up at Aizawa, his voice was now weak and dry. “... Yes, Sir…” he blinked at him.

“Good boy. You listen so well.” Aizawa said, with a smile on his face. He rubbed Mineta's hair as he walked away from him, going to get his stuff. “Just go back to the common room and pretend nothing happened.” He commanded, putting paperwork in his folder. 

Mineta got up, his legs felt like jelly, but he quietly put on his boxers and uniform slacks. He grabbed his stuff and looked at Aizawa one last time, as Aizawa gave him a small wave. “See you tomorrow, Mineta.” 

Mineta nodded a bit. “...See you tomorrow.” He opened the classroom door, leaving it as he closed it behind him. He put his hands in his pockets as he looked down on the floor, letting his feet carry him towards the Class 1-A dorm rooms. 

 

Mineta finally looked up and saw that he was in front of the doors of the dorm rooms. He put on a fake smile, as he went inside, seeing all of his classmates in the common room, talking amidst each other. Some were watching the television, some played board games, or some just sat and talked to their peers. 

 

“Oh, hey! Mineta!” Midoriya went up to him with a bright smile. “What did Mr. Aizawa want to talk to you about?” He looked at the smaller male, with obvious curiosity. 

Mineta gulped down the truth and looked up at the green-haired freckled kid as he smiled more. “He just told me that he was proud of me and all that stuff.” He shrugged. 

“Oh wow! That's cool!” Midoriya beamed at him. “Do you want to watch television with me and Kaminari?” He pointed to Kaminari, who just waved at Mineta. 

Mineta glanced at the blond for a bit, before returning his eyes back to Midoriya. He shook his head. “Sorry, Midoriya! I'm going to go watch Midnight's newest interview with Mt. Lady online. If you want me, I'll be in my dorm room. “ He grinned forcefully, as he went to the elevator, passing silently by Bakugou, who was secretly watching the exchange between the two. 

Mineta went in the elevator, pushing the “2nd floor” button, as the elevator doors closed as he went up. Bakugou narrowed his eyes on the elevator after the doors closed on Mineta. He grumbled a bit. 

He totally faked that smile… something Mr. Aizawa said or did… must've gotten to that Shitty Grape… Bakugou silently thought, before he was pulled out of his thoughts by a certain red-haired friend. 

“Bakugou! Hey! You ganna keep on being in la la land, or pay attention to my story?” Kirishima grinned his toothy grin at him. 

“... Just fucking keep talking, idiot. I was just thinking about my training, that's all.” Bakugou looked back to Kirishima, making sure he looked like he was paying attention to him, but in reality, all he could think about is then small, purple-haired boy, whose smile was now dimmer now. 

Him and I… we're going to have a talk. Alone. Outside. Bakugou nodded to himself, as he now got out of his thoughts about Mineta, as he listened to Kirishima talk about Crimson Riot and how ‘manly’ he strived to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, Mineta. There will be a next part, maybe? You'll see. Thank you for reading!


End file.
